Search the pregnant!
by JukiUjik
Summary: ada tugas biologi dari Anko mewawancarai wanita hamil, uRRYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chap 3 akhirnya berhasil saya updet! sashiburi neeee....
1. Chapter 1

**Search the pregnant!!!**

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's ****note :**** lama tak berkarya ingin rasanya menggila dengan fic terbatru ini!! Happy reading!! Kalo ada pairing yang tidak anda suka, jangan salahkan saya, bairkan saya berimajinasi!! **

**Pairing :**** other pairing yang tidak kalian tau.**** Nggak ada pairing deh kayaknya di sini!!**

**Rate :**** khusus T.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAP. 1 Wanita hamil/kambing bunting?

Siang itu, mataharinya teriiiikk skaleee, maklum, kawasan rawan panas –apa rawan banjir?- tapi akhir-akhir ini emang panas lho!! Di sepanjang jalan deket Buaran, tampak bocah-bocah –yang kayaknya nggak beres- pake baju putih abu-abu nongkrong di halte bus depan skolahan mereka, salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyeka peluh 3 kali –guyuran??-.

"Buset, kaga ada metromini yang lewat!!" keluh Naruto, orang yang menyeka keringatnya ampe 3 kali dalam 3 detik ntu.

"Naruto!! Mantep banget lu, abis mandi? Basah gitu punggung lu!!" ujar Shikamaru, terkagum-kagum.

"Udah ah!! Bacot lu!! Mending bantuin gue beliin handuk gitu!!" bales Naruto kesel.

"Yee, enak pantat lu!!" Shikamaru nge-jitak kpala Naruto.

"Kalo gitu gue panggil Babe aja ah suruh jemput!!" Naruto pun ngeluarin Nokia N90 nya. Stelah dihubungi, Minato lagi meeting di kantor, Naruto kecewa.

"Gaya bener tuh HP!! Punya gue aja masih Nokia 6600." Komentar Shikamaru sirik, kesirikan ini dikarenakan si Papa, nggak mau kluar duit banyak buat beli HP yang lebih mahal lagi –soalnya HP bokapnya Nokia 3200, kalah ama HP anaknya.-

"Haha, biar aja dah, gue aja masih Nokia N70, ntar gue mau ganti Motorolla ah!!" Kiba terkekeh pas denger Shikamaru ngeluhin HPnya.

"Maih untung, lu mah apa aja dibeliin ma bokap lo!! duduy!!" sembur Shikamaru. Kiba merapat.

"Ya ellaaah, HP doang, ntu benda kaga dibawa mati tau, amal dan ibadahlah yang bakal dibawa mati." Khotbah Lee, smua langsung nimpukin dia.

"Yeee kbanyakan ceramah lu!!" seru Sasuke.

"Eh, gue kan temen yang baik mau ngingetin lu smua." Kilah Lee narsis, "Gue kan pemuda santun harapan bangsa!!!"

"pemuda santun harapan bangsat." Cemooh Sasuke.

"Bangsa, pake bahasa yang bener!!!"

"Sori, gue orang Inggris, ga tau tuh bahasa Indonesia yang bener." Ujar Sasuke cuek, ngebiarin Lee yang sudah berkobar-kobar ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jalan yang sesat menuju jalan yang benar.

DAKH!!

Lee menepuk punggung Sasuke, spontan Sasuke kesakitan.

"Wahai Sahabatku, sepertinya kamu butuh rukiyah." Kata Lee mantap.

"Anjrit!! Songong lu!! Lu kira gue kerasukan apa!! Jangan terlalu kepengaruh ama gala sinet Azab Illahi dah!!!" Sasuke meronta-ronta dari rangkulannya Lee.

Tapi Lee masih punya sisa tenaga buat ngerangkul Sasuke kuat-kuat, dengan terpaksa Sasuke nggak meronta lagi soalnya laper, Cuma jaim aja.

"WOI!! ADA METROMINI NGANGGUR!!" pengumuman dari Naruto, dengan beringas semua langsung sradak-sruduk masuk metromini.

"Oi, gua pojok gua pojok!! Yang nempatin pantatnya bengkak!! Awas lo!!"ancem Naruto ke temen-temen.

"Iiihh apaan lu!! Gua dah tep duluan!! Pantat lu tuh bisulan!!" Sasuke ga mau ngalah, dia juga pengen di pojok, bias selonjoran, metromininya lagi kosong melompong sih.

"Nggak bisa gitu!! Yang tua mesti ngalah!!!" timpal Naruto. Sasuke bersungut.

"Gue 10 Oktober!! Lu 23 Juli!! Jadi tuaan lu disbanding gue!! Awas!!" Naruto ngusir Sasuke.

"Justru yang muda ngalah ama yang tua!! Eh sanaan!!!" Sasuke nggak mau terima.

"Buktinya apaan?? Teori mana lagi?!!" akhirnya buka lowongan bacot ntu berdua.

"Lo liat deh sekitar lo, nenek-nenek aja dapet tempat duduk, yang muda ngalah malah ama yang tua!! Awas lu!!" usir Sasuke ngedorong Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Nggak bisa gitu, Ayam kate!!!!" Naruto bertahan sekuat tenaga dari dorongan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kate?!! Tinggi gue 180!! Lu tuh kate!!"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee swt sambil berbaris.

"Kalian kalo mau duduk ya duduk aja, ini metromini, bukan ring bacot!!!" akhirnya si sopir metromini angkat bicara, udah capek ngedenger suara cempreng ama suara berat beradu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka brenti, yang ngalah akhirnya Sasuke stelah dibujuk ama Kiba.

"O ya, kita dapet tugas dari Anko kan?" Lee mulai topik pembicaraan dengan setting tempat metromini.

"Iye, kita di suruh nyari wanita hamil trus nanya-nanya. Nggak penting banget kan? Kita kan udah SMA !!!" sungut Naruto.

"Lagian gue udah tau kalo orang hamil prosesnya gimana, itu kan udah ada pas SMP." Tambah Naruto lagi.

"Chuih, giliran itu aja lo inget, giliran yang lain, lupa akhirat lupa dunia lu!! Bego ga ketulungan ampe digetok dulu pake clurit baru jalan." cibir Shikamaru.

"Cowo kalo nggak ngeres ntu ga normal tau!!" tukas Kiba, sekilas dia melirik Sasuke ama Neji yang di blakang. Soalnya, kalo topiknya udah begini, mereka berdua nggak mau ikutan. Maka dicaplah mereka sebagai cowo yang nggak normal.

"Sas, lu pernah mikir yang 'gitu-gitu' ga?" Tanya Kiba ngetes pikirannya Sasuke.

"Ngapain, males ah!" jawab Sasuke sambil ngeliat kea rah lain, jendela metromini misalnya.

"Nej, lu pasti pernah kan kepikiran Tenten?" skarang pertanyaan ini beralih ke Neji yang asyik baca buku yang sampulnya berjudul 'Teori Geosentris, Bisa dipercaya?'

**–buset, nggak banget ****ni**** judul, jelas-jelas ntu teori salah, masih juga ada bukunya, siapa sih yang ngarang?!! Tolol bener!!-**

**The ****reader :**** LU BRARTI YANG TOLOL!**

**Author :**** Okay okay, saddap lu smua!! **

**Ouh, back to my fict**

Neji nengok ke mereka dalam hitungan detik, trus lanjutin baca, "Gak normal? Masbod…" pikirnya cuek.

"Hmm, jadi ntu tugas kumpulinnya kapan?" Tanya Lee, lanjutin topik yang bersambung tadi gara-gara kepotong ama dialog author dan pembaca.

"5 hari kemudian lah, pokoknya pas jamnya dia aja." Jawab Shikamaru, kali ini udah buka-buka buku Biologinya, "Eh, kita ntu disuruh nyari kambing bunting apa wanita hamil sih?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, dia ngambil kertas yang diselipin di antara halaman buku biologi, di sana ntu ada note asli tulisan Shikamaru tentang tugas-tugas yang di kasih Anko.

"Haha," Sasuke ketawa masem, "Kalo ga ada wanita hamil, lu wawancara aja ntu kambing bunting, dongo bener!!"

Shikamaru manyun, "Mungkin gue mimpi kali ya ampe nulis kambing bunting begini?" kira-kira si Shikamaru.

"Eh salah tau!!" skarang gilirannya Lee, "Kita tuh di suruh nyari penyebab kanker rahim, mang lu nggak denger apa?" Lee mandangin mata biru, mata hitam, mata guguk, mata bete ama mata putih.

Orang-orang yang memiliki mata-mata tersebut kebingungan, ngomong apa lagi nih yang punya mata norak?

"Lu jangan bikin sulit deh!! Udah tau ntu tugas kmarin, lo nggak inget apa gara-gara nyari sumbernya ampe lo ngancurin UGD rumah sakit Persahabatan?!! Ampe Ibu-ibu hamil udah brojol padahal blom waktunya?!! Trus ada bayi ampe nangis gara-gara kebrisikan yang memekakkan telinga gara-gara kerusuhan yang lo bikin??!!" Tanya Naruto tajam dan cepat.

"O iya, sori, khilaph!!" Lee cengengesan.

"Btw, ini udah jalan Haji Naman kan?" Tanya Naruto, smua mendadak nengok ke dia.

"Lha, mana ada metromini jalan ampe sini?!!" Sasuke terheran-heran. Akhirnya Kiba ke depan mau nanya ke abangnya.

"Bang, kok lewat sini sih bang?" Tanya Kiba, "Mau ke bengkel, udah buruan turun!!" usir si abang.

Mereka akhirnya turun dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sama-sama daerah Haji Naman juga.

**Yeee, padahal rumah author jauh banget tuh dari ****sana****, ngaku-ngakunya pake setting Haji Naman, nggak kenal wilayahnya juga!! Huuu!!**

**Pembaca :**** males ih baca fict bikinan tukang boong!!**

**Author :**** ini tuh fiksi!!! Ngga nyata!! Sambit ****nih**** pake sendal!!**

**Pembaca :**** -ngancem pake sendal juga-**

**Author :**** jangan di lempaaaarrr!!! Ntar kompie-nya rusaaakk!!! –bawa lari computer ke Kalimantan!!!-**

**Author's ****note :**** Hyaaa!!! Chapter ini kayaknya pendek bangeeettt!!!! Maaph yah –huks!!- ****namanya**** juga dah klas 3, jadi skarang waktu bikin fic jadi tersita gara-gara banyak PM –gaya lu blajar padahal molor-!!! Mesti fokus ke ****UAN !!!****mohon**** dukungan dari pembaca sekalian dengan mengirimkan review sebanyak-banyaknya!! Kalo ada yang mau request**** silahkan****!!! Tapi mungkin 2 bulan stelah UAN baru terpenuhi, hehehe…**** Skali lagi saya tak bisa bikin banyak fict sekitar ****4 ,****… eh 5 bulan ke depan!! ****Ato mungkin nyaris ngga bikin fict?**** Hoho, kita lihat saja.**


	2. Pregnant woman

**Search the pregnant!!!**

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's ****note :**** Hyaah!! Akhirnya chap 2 dah ada, eh, udah kelar. Kemungkinan besar fanfic kali ini cuma sampe chap 3, kemungkinan besar lho!! ****Karena akhir-akhir ini ide saya terkuras habis.**** Selamat membaca dan tertawa!! ****O ya, saya masih di Kalimantan bawa lari kompie lho, jadi maaf untuk chap.2 ini rada lama soalnya saya lagi dihutan ditemani orang utan, hohoho, plus nyamuk yang merupakan teman malam hari saya.**

**Pairing :**** kalo di sini ada sedikit pairing SasukeXSakura, sedikit hanya sedikit.**

**Rating :**** hmm, T .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap 2 : the pregnant woman

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, mereka nongkrong lagi di halte, janjian katanya.

"Jadi, kita nunggu metromini yang kosong dulu?" Tanya Sasuke ke temen-temennya yang di blakang lagi nongkrong ceria. Halte skarang udah aga sepi.

"Yo'i To'ii!!!" Kiba ngacungin ibu jarinya dengan pose mantep ala orang boker.

"Nunggu kayak gimana lagi? Udah banyak metro yang kosong lewat." Kata Sasuke jengkel. Tapi dia dicuekin ama orang-orang brengsek yang nongkrong ntu.

Mereka lagi asyik ngutak-atik HP mereka ternyata, minta gambar, lagu, ini itu, dsb.

"Eh, Shika, Bluetooth lu nyala ga?!!" Tanya Naruto, Shikamaru langsung ngasih HPnya,

"Kaga ada yang baru dah gue yakin, paling gue ngembat dari dia!!!" ujar Shikamaru sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba.

"Eh, lagunya Nidji dong!!"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Kiba ke Naruto yang kayaknya nih ya, sibuk sendiri ama HPnya. Maklum, sering kebanting jadi rusak HPnya.

"Maksud gue, nyalain lagunya nidji!!" geram Naruto penuh sabar, kadang-kadang lemot juga nih orang.

"Yeee!!! Mikir dong, ini tuh depan jalan raya, mang lu bisa denger apa lagunya?? Kasian di batere gue doang dong!!!" protes Kiba kesel, "Emang HP lu kenapa sih? Dari tadi lu banting-banting terus? Kaya ?" Kiba langsung nyamber HPnya Naruto.

"Nggak tau ini nih, gimana…" Naruto Cuma nunjuk-nunjuk HPnya tanpa rasa bersalah, biarin aja Kiba repot sendiri repair ntu HP.

"Widiihh!! Lu banyak banget lagu barunya, Apa nih? 'Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi'? Mulan Jameela?? Ini? Buset … duo Maia?? 'Aku ingat kamu'? gue ambil yak!!!" Shikamaru asyik celoteh sendiri dan Lee cuma ngeliatin doang.

"Ini kok ga pindah-pindah??" Naruto jadi panik, kalo HPnya rusak lagi, dia bakal di ancem di beliin HP di abang-abang jual maenan ama bokapnya.

"Ya iyalah!! Bluetooth lu kaga nyala, pitak!!" sembur Kiba.

"Enak aja, gue ga pitakan tau, dia noh!!" tuding Naruto ke Shikamaru.

"Eh, apaan lo!! Nuduh-nuduh aja!!" bales Shikamaru.

"Yee, buktinya dibalik kunciran lu itu tersembunyi pitak yang luar biasa gede kan?!!!" kata Naruto sok tau.

"Ngga kok!! Tradisi gue emang kayak gini, stiap manusia kan punya ke-khasan masing-masing!!" kilah Shikamaru, pinter banget ngelesnya, padahal gossip kalo dia punya pitak gede ntu bener lho!

"Oi, metromini tuh." Sasuke menatap mereka semua penuh horror, mungkin gara-gara dia dibiarin sibuk sendiri nyetopin angkot tapi temen-temennya malah sibuk maenen HP.

"O iya!! Eh buruan masuk!!" ajak Naruto yang udah siap-siap, "Makasih udah nemuin metromini yang sepi yah ,Sas!" Naruto nepuk bahu Sasuke penuh rasa persahabatan.

"Gue janji bakal nyantet lu ntar malem, gue ga maen-maen." Geram Sasuke namun pelan. Akhirnya dia ikut aja naek metromini.

"Seperti biasa, gue pojok!!" Naruto langsung dengan sigap lompat ke jok blakang.

"Eh, gantian dong jangan rakus!!" sungut Kiba.

Naruto cemberut, tapi akhirnya ngalah,"Tapi besok gue di sana lagi ya!!" tagih Naruto.

"Iya, iya, tenang aja kalo ama Kiba mah."

"Eh, jadi skarang kita mau nyari wanita hamil nih buat tugas Biologi?" Lee bertanya.

"Iye, lu cerewet amat sih jadi orang."

Lee mendengus, "Nyarinya dimana, pinter?"

"Yaaa di mana aja, rumah bersalin gitu," kata Naruto sambil denger mp3.

Metromini terus melaju sampai tujuan. Penghuni metromini asyik bercengkrama selama perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba,

"Lho ? lho?!"

Metromini ngadet.

"Bang!! ini metromini ngadet!!!" Naruto mengadu pada sopir metromini.

"Ya udah, lu smua turun, gue mau ke bengkel dulu!!" kata si sopir.

"Ya elah Bang!! Masa kita diturunin di sini." Keluh Kiba ngeri mandangin trotoar yang dipenuhi muka-muka kaga niat hidup smua.

"Udah turun!!" kata si abang tegas plus ngusir.

Niat hati mau ke rumah bersalin, tapi masih jauh, mana metromininya pake ngadet sgala.

Akhirnya, Naruto dkk akhirnya terpaksa turun sambil mandangin 'mereka', takut? Mungkin, soalnya mereka yang dimaksud tuh preman-preman yang menuhin trotoar.

"Gue ga ragu lagi banyak banci di sini, yakin!" bisik Lee ke Sasuke, bocah ayam ntu cuma mendengus.

"Oi, jadi kita mau cari wanita hamil yang mana nih!!" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Au ah, yang mana aja, gue pengen cepet pulang." Jawab Neji asal-asalan.

"Kayaknya kita mesti nyari metromini lagi deh, ibu-ibu hamil kan banyak." Usul Kiba.

"Nyari? Ogah!! Lama di nyarinya tauk!!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Yasud." Kiba angkat bahu.

Mereka terus menelusuri trotoar tersebut, skaligus nyari wanita hamil trus ngecengin cewe.

"Suit suit!! Cewe, makin cantik aja." Goda Kiba ama cewe yang lagi asyik ngobrol ama temen-temennya, -cewenya lagi membelakangi Kiba-

Cewe itu menoleh, Kiba melotot, yang lain juga melotot plus ternganga.

"Adyuuuuhhh, _eike _emang cantik gityu loch!! Ih, si mas tau aja deyh!!" Kiba langsung pucet mati bediri, cewe yang tadi itu ternyata Banci nyasar.

"Eh, yang goda _eike _tadi siapa yah?" Tanya si Banci yang dandanannya super menor ke temen-temen yang di blakang Kiba, otomatis semua nunjuk Kiba.

"Ooohh, hmm, _yei_ boleh juga, kalo ama brondong, _eike _mau ajalah!! _Eike _kan demen lho ama yang muda." Banci kampung ntu nyubit-nyubit pipinya Kiba.

Naruto dkk cekakak-cekikik ngeliat reaksi Kiba, mungkin udah ngompol tuh anak.

"Eh, parah lo, temen sendiri juga, usir tuh banci!!" sergah Lee ke temen-temennya

"Lumayan kali Lee, buat hiburan di kala serem begini." Celetuk Neji.

"Ya udah, sapa kek gitu yang bisa godain banci ntu." Kata Shikamaru yang akhirnya kembali serius.

"Sas, lu nyanyi kek, kan suara lo lumayan." Usul Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Hah?!! Tau darimana lo?!! Suara gue jelek tau, lu aja yang agak cemprengan, kan belum ngebass kan suara lo?!!" Sasuke langsung terperanjat gitu pas ngedenger usul Naruto.

"Halaaahh, boong ga bakal masuk surga loh!! Udah nyanyi gih, kasian Kiba kayak patung begitu, dia kan takut ama banci. Lo ga inget dia pernah curhat kalo dia pernah dikejar banci pas TK trus nyebur ke kolam Lele?" kata Naruto simpati sambil ngeliatin Kiba yang udah –kayaknya- siap-siap pingsan.

"Ya ilah, yang bagusan gitu suaranya, jangan gue." Keluh Sasuke.

"O ya, Itachi kan pernah bilang lo juara 3 lomba nyanyi pas TK, ya kan?" Tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

"Sialan tuh musang, tapi kan dulu beda ama sekarang Lee!! Udah lu aja yang nyanyi godain ntu banci." Sasuke menolak dengan raut muka kesel.

"Gini lho, Sas, lu kan lagi pending nih ama Sakura, bakal delivered kalo lo nunjukin kemampuan lo, sapa tau dia mau balik ama lo, ya ga?" Naruto ngedipin matanya, Sasuke menggerutu.

"Ngga nyambung tau!! Mau pending ato delivered kek!! Gue ama Sakura kan cuma marahan doang, ga mape putus!! Ah lebay lo!!" semprot Sasuke.

Yang lain cuma lirik-lirikan nakal.

"Iya dah iya, yang marahan, tapi masih ada rasa kan??" sindir Shikamaru. Sasuke nendang pantat Shikamaru.

"Ayo Sas, kasian Kiba, tolongin dong kalo lo emang sahabat." Desak Lee.

"Iya, kasian tuh Kiba, kita kan mesti nyari wanita hamil buat tugas, lagian gue pengen cepet pulang." Desak Neji, Sasuke menoleh cepat dan tajam ke Neji.

"Sasuke, nyanyi dong, eh, kasian tuh Kiba, lu sayang temen kan pastinya?" Lee ikut-ikutan ngedesak Sasuke.

Ga tahan ama desakan temen-temennya, Sasuke akhirnya nyerah juga.

Dan,

Dia bernyanyi. –apa ngamen?-

**Author :**** Gyaaaaaa!!!!! Sasuke nyanyi!!!**

**Pembaca :**** emang bisa? Suaranya ****kan**** … gitu …**

**Author :**** asal lo smua tau aja ya, Noriaki Sugiyama alias seiyuu Sasuke tuh bisa nyanyi juga lho!! Kereenn!!! XD XD XD!! ****Denger aja deh lagu Bleach yang seiyuu Ichigo feat seiyuu Uryu.**

**Note :**** ide ini muncul karena pas denger Noriaki Sugiyama nyanyi langsung kebayang Sasuke nyanyi.**

**Ouh, back tu fict**

"Aduuuhh, itu sapa yang nyanyi??" semua perhatian orang-orang beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang bersenandung.

"Maju Sasuke maju Sasuke!!!" Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru mensupport Sasuke.

"Eh, tendang ntu banci buruan!!!" bisik Shikamaru ke Lee.

Sementara Sasuke nyanyi, Lee diam-diam pergi ke belakang si Banci.

"KEJUTAAANNN!!!!!!" DAAAGGGHHH!!!!

Sukses, Lee nendang 'anu'nya banci ntu, Kiba langsung dibawa lari.

Beberapa menit kemudian stelah kejadian itu. Mereka akhirnya berhasil nemu angkot, ga ada metromini angkot pun jadi.

"Fuah!! Gila lo smua!! Nyuruh gue nyanyi!!" umpat Sasuke ngos-ngosan, karena dia sempet dikejar cewe-cewe ( banci) tadi.

"Ya udah, dari sini kita ke Rumah Sakit Pondok Kopi sana aja!!" ketus Sasuke, "Itachi kerja di sana. Lagian kalo mau ke rumah bersalin pun malah jauh, mending lu smua kaya punya duit."

"Kakak lo kerja di rumah sakit? Kerja apaan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dokter kulit." Sahut Naruto.

"Oh, pas banget ama muka tuanya, kan masalah kulit juga tuh!" celetuk Kiba yang udah tenang,"Tapi lo tau darimana?" sambungnya penasaran, sapa tau ntar kena panu bisa berobat gratis.

"Mmm, tau aja, gue kan pernah berobat gratis ama Itachi!" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi yang bakal ditanyain ntar apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Semua melempar pandangan penuh tanda Tanya, "Maksud?" Tanya mereka serempak ke Shikamaru.

"Ntar kan kita ketemu ibu-ibu hamil nih, nah, abis itu kita bakal tanyain apa seputar kehamilan, baka?" ulang Shikamaru gregetan.

"Yaaa, proses pembuatan anaknya gimana, ya gitu-gitu aja kali.." sahut Neji asal.

"Lo kalem-kalem piktor juga." Decak Naruto.

"Ih, siapa yang piktor!! Lu-nya aja yang ngeres, gue sih, ngajuin yang ada di otak gue aja." Bantah Neji sambil nimpukin Naruto.

"Eh, itu tuh!!!" terlihat Lee nunjuk-nunjuk jendela angkot.

"Apaan sih?!!" omel Sasuke.

"Ada mba-mba hamil mau nyebrang!!!"

"Hah?!! Mana ??!!" spontan semua langsung nempelin muka ke jendela angkot.

"Eh, bantuin nyook!!" ajak Lee, si alim penegak bangsa.

"AYOOO!!!" sambut yang lain kecuali Neji ama Sasuke yang ngangguk-angguk doang.

Mereka rame-rame turun angkot trus bantuin ntu wanita hamil nyebrang, ngga taunya ntu wanita hamil,

…

"Eh, kayaknya gue kenal tuh yang hamil." Celetuk Kiba.

"Iya juga yah." Sahut Naruto.

Ketika mereka udah deket ama ntu mba-mba hamil, barulah mereka sadar siapa ntu mba-mba.

**Pembaca :**** siapa wanita hamilnya?**

**Author :**** ada di chapter depan, sabar yak!!**

**Author's ****note :**** Huwaaaaaa, **** TTTT !!!!! ****terima**** kasih buat yang ngereview, baru beberapa hari bikin fic****t**** baru**** udah ada 5 orang yang ngereview –eh, bener kan lima orang?-, karena saya pikir fict ini nggak bakal laku. O ya, penname saya ganti jadi Rizz93, tak usah bingung, saya masih AkaiSoranotsuki lho!! Mohon review yah!! **

**Btw, fakta saya ****akan**** menulis fict sekitar 4 ato 5 bulan lagi itu benar lho. Jadi,**

**GOMEN ****NA !!!**** TTTT, tapi saya ****akan**** terus berjuang bikin fic lagi, jadi buat yang lagi punya masalah hubungi saya jika anda butuh hiburan dengan membaca fict saya. ****Promosi?****Ohohoho, itu sih wajar buat author.**

**Credit for chap ****1 :**** buat kata-kata 'pemuda santun harapan bangsa' pada chap 1, itu saya ambil dari Laskar Pelangi-Andrea Hirata, bagi yang udah baca, pasti tau. –buka-buka lagi kalo lupa, hoho-**


	3. Waria Hamil!

**Search the pregnant!!!**

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's ****note :**** OK. ****Chapter trakhir.****Kenapa endingnya selalu sial??**

**To Pink-****Violin :**** maksud saya, mungkin ini fict terakhir saya di bulan ini, jadi beberapa bulan ke depan ga bikin fic lagi, mungkin lho!! ****Tapi sapa tau saya sempat.**** Hehehe**

**To **** SKManiac****-LuvsHao-sama**** : arigato, chap 3 dah di apdet kok. Hehehe**

**To ****Cantik-****Chan**** iyah, makasih udah ngereview!!**

**To Aoi**** no Sora : Err, Akarisuppe itu cuma nama iseng aja, Akarisu (tupai merah) –ppe cuma panggilan, hehehe. Thanks dah jadi penggemar fict ancur ini.**

**Kaizo Eroji-****san :**** Hohoho, ada anak IAF yang review, fict mu juga bagus.**

**sHiNoda**** kAtSUyu**** : sori lama. Tak ada waktu buat nge post chap baru, skarang baru bisa.**

**Demo**** buat reviewer smua, kalo belum terjawab, maaf iiahh!!! Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih banyak karena telah mereview, nah, chap 3, dah ada!! Happy reading!!**

Chap 3. Waria hamil??!!!!!

"Ah!! Itu kan tetangga gue!!" seru Shikamaru nunjuk mba-mba hamil ntu.

"Hah? Masa lu punya tetangga cakep kaga kasih tau gue??" Tanya Kiba ga percaya.

"Mending mau ama lo!!" ejek Shikamaru, "Buruan tolong, ntar brojol lagi disana!"

"Emang udah brapa bulan?" Tanya Neji.

"Ga tau, soalnya gue tau dia hamil baru kemarin,… Eh, ngapain pada nungguin gue, sana buruan tolong!!" sergah Shikamaru, anak-anak lain langsung buru-buru nyebrang nolongin ntu mba-mba.

Mereka pun bantuin pegangan ntu mba-mba hamil sambil pegangin perutnya.

"Mba, kaga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke prihatin.

"Bu, ini Shikamaru, masih inget ga?" Tanya Shikamaru pula.

"Oh, Shikamaru, jelas masih inget, makasih udah bantuin ya." Ucap si Ibu itu pelan, dia masih megangin perutnya, kesakitan.

"Bu Kurenai, ke rumah sakit aja yuk, takutnya knapa-napa di sini." Saran Shikamaru.

Tante yang dipanggil Bu Kurenai ama Shikamaru itu cuma ngejawab angguk-angguk pelan, maka Naruto dan yang lainnya cari angkot lagi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di rumah Sakit –apalah namanya-

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji ama Lee lagi duduk-duduk di ruang tunggu, mereka ngakunya keponakannya Kurenai, tapi ntu dokter ga percaya, akhirnya Shikamaru yang ngaku sebagai tetangga dekatnya, yeee.. ngapain pake boong!!

"Eh, panggil kek suaminya." Naruto grasak-grusuk ga karuan. Pengen pipis.

"Suaminya?" Shikamaru langsung inget kalo dia punya telpon rumah Bu Kurenai, langsung ditelpon.

"Halo, Pak, ini Shikamaru, Bu Kurenai lagi di rumah sakit, eh? Iya,… hooh ,… iya, … ya .. yoo…" Shikamaru bercakap-cakap sendiri.

Sementara Shikamaru lagi berdialog,

"Naruto, dari tadi lu ngebor mulu, pengen pipis buruan ke toilet!!" desak Neji yang risih ke senggol ama tingkah-sibuk-sendiri Naruto.

"Tapi gue takut nyasaarr…" ringis Naruto, Neji mendengus kesal.

"Udah SMA nyasar aja takut." Komentar Sasuke.

"Heh!!! Jangan sembarangan yah!! Gue juga bisa sendiri ke sana!!" Naruto langsung mendidih dicemooh ama Sasuke, dengan langkah tegap dan kesal, dia berlari ke toilet.

"Na… Narutoooo!!! Tungguin!! Gue juga kebeleettt!!!!' Lee tiba-tiba nyusul, ga sengaja dia dorong nenek-nenek lagi jalan, Sasuke, Neji ama Kiba cuma tutup mata nggak ingin liat peristiwa jatuhnya si nenek.

Stelah kejadian itu, mereka melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain,

"Tadi jatohnya gimana?" Tanya mereka bertiga kompak. Dengan ekspresi ga jelas smua angkat bahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Lee udah balik dari toilet, muka mereka adem ayem setelah berhasil melewati event-event kebelet pipis tadi, tapi…

"Lho? Kok arahnya berlawanan?" Tanya Sasuke terheran-heran, Naruto yang tadinya pergi ke sisi kiri tempatnya toilet berada, skarang malah baliknya dari sisi kanan tempat ruang tunggu.

"Eh, itu, gue ama Lee nyasar jadinya lewat Ruang Jenazah, trus ada pintu menuju ruang tunggu, jadinya kami lewat sini." Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan ga jelas. Lee juga.

"Ruang… jenazah?" Tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi takut yang lebay.

"Iya, hehehe, aga serem juga sih." Sahut Lee.

"Sesuai dengan Aljabar, Orang bego kalo dipasangi orang bego ya begonya jadi bego kuadrat." Kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menoleh cepat, "Emang lu pinter?!!" serang Naruto.

Sasuke : nguap-nguap trus buka tas dan kasih liat ke Naruto hasil ulangan Fisika kemarin, 100.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Tapi lu ga pinter dalam berbagai hal kan?!!" Naruto ngga mau kalah.

"Masih mending gue dibidang itung-itungan kan ketimbang lu?" balas Sasuke tajam.

"Ukh!!!" Naruto kehabisan bacot, dia mau ngebantah apaan? Apalagi dia langsung inget ama kata-kata Babenya kalo itung-itungan ntu penting buat akutansi, sedangkan dia mau masuk jurusan akutansi dan pengen kerja di Bank tapi itung-itungannya parah, bener-bener, jadi kuli aja dah lu. Persis. Ntar kalo kerja di Bank lu dikirain satpam lagi.

**Naruto :**** Author kebanyakan bachoott!!!!!**

**Akarisu :**** SADDAP LU BANGKE!!!**

Shikamaru pun udah balik dari nelpon.

"Gimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Iya. Ntar dia juga dateng." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi kok lama banget lu telponnya?" Tanya Kiba kesel, pengen cepet pulang.

"Pulsa gue habis, makanya gue minta telpon balik, eh, suaminya malah ga punya pulsa juga, makanya gue di suruh tungguin dia beli pulsa telpon slama beberapa menit." Gerutu Shikamaru.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba : sweatdropped

"Siapa suaminya?" Kiba iseng-iseng nanya.

"Lho? Emang lu pada ga tau?" Shikamaru heran sendiri. Semua menggeleng.

"Pak Asuma, guru Fisika skolahan kita."

"Hah?!! Cakep bener istrinya!!" komentar Naruto keras-keras, tapi kepalanya di sodok Neji pake tongkat sapu yang kebetulan ada di situ.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Asuma dan Kakashi, yang paling menonjol reaksi paniknya cuma Asuma, Kakashi mah tinggal lenggang kangkung ngikutin Asuma.

"Shikamaru!!" panggil Asuma. Shikamaru melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Gimana keadaan Kurenai?" Tanya Asuma menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Blom tau,Pak. ini lagi nunggu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil jabat tangan ama ke dua gurunya.

"Eh, salam lu!! Parah guru sendiri!" bisik Shikamaru ke temen-temennya yang lagi asyik duduk. Akhirnya sesuai perintah Shikamaru, mereka satu per satu saliman ama Asuma

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter baru keluar dari ruangan Kurenai di rawat, langsung disamperin ama Asuma, yang lain ikut juga.

"Dok, istri saya nggak apa-apa kan?!!" Tanya Asuma penuh cucuran air mata –akh!! Lebay lo!!- ralat, Tanya Asuma panik.

"Ga apa-apa, istri Bapak cuma kecapean, lain kali jangan disuruh kerja yang berat-berat Pak." Saran si Dokter lemah lembut, Asuma menghela nafas lega.

"Kalian, makasih ya!!" ucap Asuma pada Shikamaru dkk.

"Eh, skalian tuh tanyain tugasnya!!" bisik Kiba.

"Siapa kek yang duluan, mumpung ada wanita hamil." Bisik Lee.

"Eh, Naruto, lo nanya kek!!" Neji dorong punggung Naruto.

"Sasuke, lo aja." Naruto dorong bahu Sasuke.

"Kalian ga gentle bisanya cuma bisik-bisik." Cemooh Sasuke, maka Sasuke nyamperin Asuma ama Kakashi yang lagi ngobrol.

"Pak…" sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Ada apa Sas?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ini…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya, hari pengumpulan tugas pun dapat giliran.

Kelompok Naruto dan yang lain akhirnya bisa juga berlega ceria, biasanya mereka pagi-pagi begini geladakan sana-sini nyari PR orang lain buat disalin.

Singkatnya, mereka tetap punya prasaan lega begitu ampe bel masuk berbunyi.

Jam pertama, Biologi, Guru : Anko Mitarashi, atmosfer kelas : tenang, sejuk, lega.

Anko tak lama kemudian masuk dengan langkah tegap layaknya polwan mau mengantisipasi pecandu narkoba.

"Kailan tentunya udah ngerjain tugas kelompok tentang karya ilmiah kan?!!" Tanya Anko tajam.

Anak-anak mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Dan tugas itu tentang waria hamil?!!" Tanya Anko lagi.

Mendadak semua kelas kaget, waria hamil??!!!!!

"Bu, bukannya wanita hamil??!!!" protes Naruto, orang yang jago protes ama guru mana pun.

"Lha?!! Siapa bilang? Saya kan suruh kamu cari waria yang pernah hamil!!!!" seru Anko.

"Sini tugasnya!!!" tagih Anko, maka dengan perasaan takut serta firasat bakal kena hukum masal, murid-murid pun menyerahkan makalah-makalah itu dengan gemetaran.

Setelah menerima, Anko langsung meriksa.

Sret

Sret

Sret

Sret

Sret

….

"KOK WANITA HAMIL SEMUAAAAA????!!!!!!!" teriakan Anko menggema. Anak-anak tutup kuping.

"Kalian masih ingat ama sanksi yang akan saya berikan?!!!!" Tanya Anko penuh amarah, "ULANGAN!!! KELUARKAN KERTAS ULANGAN KALIAN!!!!!!" semprot Anko. Sekejap anak-anak langsung sibuk sendiri, sebagian dari mereka ada yang berencana bakal nyolong deathnote punya Light buat nulisin nama Anko di sana, ada lagi yang udah siap-siap duit banyak buat ke warnet dan buka situs Hell Communication, ada juga yang berencana bakal nyantet ntu guru ntar lewat tengah malam, dsb.

Pokoknya, mereka mengerjakan ulangan dari Anko diiringi dengan dendam kesumat pangkat 1000.

Selamat ulangan.

-**END-**

**Author :**** kasian bener, yehaaaa!!! The last chapter!!! ****REVIEW !!****tapi**** kayaknya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya yah?!! ****Ohoho.**

**Tapi gue herannya disini ****nih****, kenapa Anko selalu digambarin sebagai guru yang galak yah? ****Apa**** itu memang karakter yang pas buat Anko? ****Habisnya, niat hati pengen bikin Anko yang punya sikap baik hati dan tidak sombong takutnya ga cocok.****Maka, dipakailah Anko berkarakter galak.**

**Yahuuu!!! Sampai di sini dulu!! Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya!!!**


End file.
